


Just A Slave

by Nagisa4ever



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa4ever/pseuds/Nagisa4ever
Summary: For Allen Walker, being a slave is the only thing he know's.





	1. Yuu Kanda

I am a slave. I always had been and always would be. There was nothing that could ever change that. I lived for those who became my master's and I would die for those who became my master's. I would follow every command they had, whether I wanted to or not. After all, that was to be expected.

I am just a slave.

**_"When you believe, or are led to believe, you are unable to at upon the greatest desires of the soul, the result is mental and spiritual enslavement." -Iyanla Vanzant._ **

* * *

 

The rough hands of my master of the last year, jerked me to a standing position. My sore fifteen(right?) year old body lacking strength after having been made to clean the estate thrice. "You'll be leaving bright n' early tomorrow morning, so go and get some rest. After you've packed that is." My master said and walked away from me. I stood there, not moving for a moment before turning and leaving the living room, going up the one-way staircase to my room. I had always been an en suite slave, meaning I would do an arrange of things from cleaning the house to pleasuring the Master and guest appointed to me. I quickly went into my room and started packing. My room was small, only having a bed, mirror, and two dressers. Not even a closet, but I had never complained. I never would complain. At all, in my entire life. My bag was scarce, seeing how I only had a few things to begin with. I had a toothbrush, hairbrush, a butler outfit I was currently wearing; a pair of white silk pajamas and a pair of tight shorts, and white tank top. After changing into my pajamas, I quickly got under my covers and fell asleep. The only thought beforehand was a wonder of who my new master would be.

* * *

 

The house was nice, nicer than my old master's; all of them combined. Whoever bought me must have a lot of money. I stepped out of the horse drawn carriage and held open the door for, what I guess I could now call my previous, master to walk out before closing it. "Follow me, boy." He said, his voice scruffy from smoking most of his life. I nodded and did as told, following him to the large estate. My previous master knocked on the door and we patiently waited for the door to be opened. It opened a second later, revealing a young girl, no older than twelve, with gravity-defying purple hair. I must admit to myself, she looked dashing in her little maid outfit. She bowed as she let us through the door. "The Masta' is waitin' for ya in his study. Let me show it to the both of ya." She spoke softly as she closed the door and led us further into the house. She walked through a series of hallways, passing by extravagant pictures hanging on the wall and beautiful sculptures and vases.

Finally, we stopped in front of a large oak door. The girl knocked three times and said in a loud voice, "Masta'! The guests have arrived!" A muffled voice called back some kind of reply and the girl turned to us. "Ya may enter as ya please. I must go." She bowed and scurried away, briefly glancing at me before she disappeared. My previous master opened the door and I closed it silently after we had stepped fully into the room. When I turned, I was faced with one of the most beautiful creatures that have ever wandered this earth. He was tall, at least 177cm tall and had long, flowing, raven colored hair, held up in a high ponytail. His eyes were a striking dark blue and his mouth was smirked in amusement. He wore a black hapi, a pair of worn geta's on his feet. He leaned back on his desk, crossing his ankles.

So this would be my new master.

"I have brought him, as you requested. Where is my-" The man raised his hand, silencing my previous master as he walked over to stand about three feet from me. "Your name." He commanded. I sat my bag down and bowed lowly. "I am Allen Walker. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I stood up straight and waited as he examined me. "Your speech is impeccable. How?" He asks. "My first master took a liking to me and home schooled me until I was nine, when he was killed by one of the other slaves. I still study on my own when I am given the chance." I replied, monotone. The man glanced at my previous master before shooing him away with a wave. "You're money is waiting by the front door. Have a good day." My previous master was gone without a farewell. This beautiful man came closer, examining my snow white hair, gray eyes, small physique, and most strikingly, the red scar that covered my left eyes.

He reached out and and pulled me close, pressed firmly against his chest. I didn't reciprocate this one-sided hug. "The slaves at this manor are free to do as they please, well, mostly. They have chores as all households should, but regardless, they are free. I have bought you for a completely different reason. You will belong solely to me, mind, body, and soul. I desire you greatly." He spoke softly and took a step back, only to lean forward, his breath tickling my lips. "Welcome, Allen Walker, to the Kanda Manor." And he sealed my lips in a kiss I would never forget.

* * *

 

From the very beginning I knew life at the Manor would be different. As it was, I had no right to either like it, or hate it. It was my life purpose to never have any choice; to always serve my master's. This was a never ending cycle, that I was positive would never end, but regardless of any and all situations, I would stay the same.

I am just a slave.

_**"To believe in one's uselessness, is to believe in nothing; To believe in one's fate, is to believe that nothing is better." - Nagisa Hijimoto.** _


	2. The Manor

Now, before I say anything, let me start with saying that the gardener, Tyki Mikk, was weird. Not that anyone in the manor was normal, far from it in fact. He was just at the top of the list. The list consisted of the Lee siblings, the librarians, cooks, maids, the nurse, and let's not forget, the Kanda family and friends; But yeah, Tyki was still at the top, Master Knada right behind him, but I couldn't change this, after all,

I _am_ just a slave.

_**"For some slaves, the first step out of bondage is to learn to see their lives with new eyes. Their reality is a social world where they have their place and some assurance of a subsistence diet. Born into slavery, they cannot easily redefine their lives outside the frame of enslavement." -Kevin Bales** _

* * *

 

I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered why I had even brought this outfit that made me look like the slut my previous master's often called me. Seeing as the white tank top was larger than my frame, I had to tie it in the back so it was out of the way, making it show off my flat stomach. The shorts went two inches above my backside and on my feet were a pair of black sandals I had borrowed from the maid, Road Kamelot, until I could go shopping. I turned around and bent over, looking between my legs to see how much of my butt showed and sure enough, at least half my cheeks were out.

"Master Kanda is going to have a field day with this." I muttered to myself, remembering the odd obsession he seemed to have with my romp. I stood upright again and silently left my large room, as to not disturb Master Kanda who was still inside his room, which was placed right next to mine. The bedroom I had been given in the manor was big, with a full bathroom, a king-sized bed, two wardrobe closets, and one nightstand. Before I could leave from in front of my room, I heard my Master's voice.

"Allen, come into my room."

I hesitated only a moment before entering his private quarters. "Yes, Master Kanda?" I called out questioningly. Master Kanda looked at me a long time from his spot on his large bed, before speaking. "Close the door and lock it, then come over here." He spoke evenly and I did as told. When I stood before him, he wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me to straddle his hips. After I had shifted closer and sat, a more comfortable position, he wrapped his other arm around me and laid his head on my shoulder. "Have you been given my schedule?" He asked and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I have. In the next ten minutes, you're family will be arriving. At one in the evening, you have a meeting with Mr. Levllie. You will be discussing the amount of land he will be giving you for whatever amount of money you gave him. After that, you're free until ten, when the annual Slave Trade Ball begins. Is there anything you need, or may I be dismissed?" I ask politely, already knowing that that's not all he needed.

"Kiss me."

He whispers as he rises his head and lowers his lips onto mine. Master Kanda's kiss warms me, makes me feel wanted, and that's the one thing that scares me. That's what makes me wish I had been sold to someone el-

* * *

 

"Oh~ Who is this little cutie?" This man, Froi Tiedol-Kanda, gushed as he practically molested me. I blushed a little, after all, this was Kanda's father, before answering. "I am Master Kanda's personal slave, Allen Walker." I say and Froi flashes a sly look to Master Kanda. Before he could say anything, Master Kanda's best friend, Lavi, jumped out of nowhere, onto my back. "I know you two have had sex, so just give me the details!" He yelled and I sighed. No matter how many times I told him we had gone no further than kissing and the casual groping, he still never believed me.

It was odd that Master Kanda had not had his way with me, despite me being here for months, but it was not my place nor will to question him. I pushed Lavi away and quickly hid behind Kanda who smirked at the frowning Lavi. Kanda's- Master Kanda's younger brother came up to me and gave me what he called, "Dap". "Soccer?" He asked and I almost smiled. To put it lightly, I loved soccer. I turned to Master Kanda who had been conversing with his elder brother, Marie. "Excuse me, Master?" I called and he turned to look at me.

"Can I play soccer with the young master, Daisya?" I asked and he seemed to look at my clothing before nodding. I smiled, something I hadn't done in a while, then turned to Daisya who smiled and jerked his head towards the backyard, where our gardener, Tyki Mikk, was tending to the flowers. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. I waved back and walked over to Daisya. "So, I want you to try and get the ball passed me. Let me warn you, I am the best goalie there is. Here." He sat the soccer ball down in front of me and ran down the large back yard to the goalie post Master Kanda had set up for him.

I sat my right foot on the ball and looked at Daisya who motioned for me to kick the ball. I dribbled it in place for a moment before pulling back my right foot, and kicking hard. The ball zipped through the air and into the left corner of the net. It was too quick for Daisya to reach. I ignored the numerous shocked gasps, as Daisya glared at me, throwing the ball back as hard as he possibly could. I smirked and let it hit me in the chest, then began to do tricks with the ball. I passed it back and forth, from knee to knee, to neck, elbow, and to my feet where I trapped it under my foot.

I slipped my foot down, letting the soccer ball roll on top of my shoe, before kicking it up high in the air, jumping into a spin and kicking it with strong power. It hit the net, right behind where Daisya's head would have been, had he not dropped to the ground. Daisya stood slowly and cracked his knuckles before charging. I gasped, turning on my heel, and rushing over to where Tyki was playing cards with his visiting twin brother, Neah. I jumped into Tyki's lap and allowed him to take the hit from Daisya who couldn't stop fast enough.

I let out a small laugh as Daisya started laughing from his spot beside us, and Tyki chuckled, mumbling something something about how butterflies were going to take over the human race or something.

I was suddenly pulled away from them.

Pulled from outside, all the way to Master Kanda's bedroom, where he roughly threw me against a wall. "You are mine. I don't want you that close to anyone else." He growled and lifted me up, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He attacked my mouth, barely giving me time to react. I tried kissing back, but it was futile. His lips were relentless, and as he thrusts his hips into my own, I begin to feel aroused for possibly the first time ever. It doesn't take him long to have the both of us on his bed, clad only in the dripping sweat of our heaving bodies.

He takes me in a way that feels as if he cherishes me, as if I am his most precious person. His hands caress me in ways I am not familiar with and as I reach my peak I hear myself cry out so loud, with my eyes shut so tightly, I miss the way his mouth curl into something of a smile, the way his eyes twinkle with an emotion I'm positive I would not know as he loses himself. I wish to stay and keep him as close to me as possible, but like some sort of switch, this gentle man who had made what could almost be called love to me, is now Master Kanda and I am sent to my own room, not allowed out even for dinner.

* * *

 

Being in this house was beginning to change me. I have smiled, have thought for myself, and have even felt the pleasure those men had when using my body. I had called the other's weird, but look at what I have become. I was acting as though I was free, but I wasn't. It was the other's that were free, not me. Why does that thought sound so sad now? Why am I feeling anything?

A slave should not care.

A slave should not feel.

A slave should not love.

These rules were embedded in my soul from birth, because that is what I am and always will be.

Just a slave...

_Right?_

**_"Perhaps to be free, is to be able to think of a day, where you are not locked up in chains." -Nagisa Hijimoto_ **

End`

**Author's Note:**

> I am Nagisa Hijimoto, so I made the quotes that have my name by them.


End file.
